Mi muerte
by F. J. Slytherin
Summary: La vida es lo más preciado que tenemos: ¿para qué desperdiciarla con el suicidio? Dedicada a todos los adolescentes aproblemados y quejumbrosos.


**_Esto no es algo lindo que escribí (hace mucho tiempo, por cierto), pero debo aclarar que es para que sirva, que les sea útil para pensar en lo bonita que es la vida..._**

**_Sería fantástico que comentaran si lo leyeran._**

* * *

**MI MUERTE**

**Quince años**

Los gritos de la noche anterior se duplican en mis oídos. Me duele, me molesta como si fuera un zumbido. Me cubro cada oreja con mis manos, balanceándome en mi cama, como si fuera una verdadera desquiciada.

Me siento desdichada, fracasada, sucia, llena de arrepentimientos y culpabilidades que, al fin y al cabo, no eran mías, sino que pertenecían a otras personas. ¿Hace cuánto que no me siento feliz, plenamente?

Mis padres pelaron ayer por milésima vez. La verdad es que ya perdí la cuenta.

Escucho el leve goteo de la llave del lavamanos. Presiono aún más fuerte los oídos contra mi cabeza.

Sollozo.

Las lágrimas, miserablemente contenidas en mis ojos, logran escapar y resbalar por mi cara, corriendo el rimel que me había puesto en las pestañas en la mañana.

Miro el reloj. Marca cinco minutos para las tres de la tarde. Cae la lluvia de invierno torrencialmente. Estoy sola en casa, mis padres en el trabajo, y yo de vacaciones.

Cierro mis párpados con fuerza; los vuelvo a abrir y veo todo borroso, ¿alguna vez había logrado ver algo con claridad? No.

Voy al baño, el cual está iluminado con sutileza por la lúgubre luz del día.

Me miro al espejo.

—Soy horrible —me limito a decir.

Mi imagen se ríe de mí misma.

Mi mirada se devuelve a mis ojos.

De pronto un torbellino de pensamientos envuelve mi cabeza, casi haciéndola estallar.

"_Soy horrible, tengo amigos que no merezco, no hago nada útil en la vida, soy un fiasco, un desastre, yo y mi perra vida valemos menos que una hormiga"._

Niego ante mi reflejo.

—No –susurro —, no soporto.

No aguanto, mis padres, mis repentinos ataques de soledad, sí, cada vez me sentía más sola. El holocausto de mi vida.

Un humo negro rodea mi corazón. Comienzo a transpirar, me agito y enloquezco. Con frenesí busco en mi mueble del tocador esa pequeña arma mortífera, mientras esos pensamientos horrorosos me carcomen el alma.

_No te detengas_, dice una voz en mi conciencia. ¿Detenerme a estas alturas? Por supuesto que no lo hago. Saco la cuchilla, extiendo un brazo. Puedo distinguir el fosforescente verde-azulado de mis venas.

_¿Piensas contenerte, cobarde?_

—Jamás.

Más lágrimas brillan en mi cara.

—¡Mierda! —exclamo cuando el filo de la hoja corta horizontalmente mi piel. De inmediato el líquido color rojo escarlata empieza a escapar.

Nunca había intentado suicidarme, y este en realidad no era un intento, era definitivo. Hago otro corte en la misma zona, pero de manera vertical.

Me arde mucho. Pasa un minuto, y ya el brazo izquierdo no es el único que está sangrando, sino que el derecho también.

El suelo está rojo, me arrodillo dejando caer mis brazos. Lloro con mucha tristeza, sollozo ahogadamente.

"_Perdónenme todos, perdónenme… pero ustedes no entienden_

"_Adiós a mis sueños_

"_Adiós a mi familia, a mis amigos_

"_Adiós a la fe, a la esperanza_

"_Adiós al amor…_

Recito esto en mi mente con un profundo dolor en mi espíritu, que estaba desvaneciéndose paulatinamente.

"_Ustedes no comprenden_

Miro con cierta morbosidad mi propio desangramiento, e intento de hacerlo placentero, actualizando mis peores tristezas.

Sonrío al recordar, con burla, la frase de una canción.

"_Estoy cayendo en el sueño fatal de no sentir"_

No sé cuánto ha transcurrido desde que he estado inundando el baño. Lo que sé es que el dolor de ambas muñecas se ha agudizado, y ante mis ojos veo un charco de sangre; nunca había visto tanto el color escarlata.

Huelo a putrefacción; yo y el lugar. Sin embargo, me percato de que hay algo que no sé: el daño que causaré a todos será inolvidable e irremediable.

De un momento a otro mis fuerzas se esfuman y mi respiración es escasa y esforzada. Entonces ahí sucede.

Ha quedado todo oscuro, ni siquiera distingo esa luz que nos acompaña en el último camino.

El universo para mí ha dejado de existir, desde este instante, mi vida se ha extinguido.

He muerto a los quince años, nunca más he sabido de mí.

****La gran mayoría de las adolescentes evaden la vida con el suicidio. Tú no hagas lo mismo, no desperdicies todo el tiempo que te queda por delante, sé paciente, que la felicidad llegará solo si tú logras aceptar lo que la vida te ha deparado.****

_Ay niña, pobre de ti_

_Chica de quince años, para de sufrir_

_Te has cegado por engaños_

_Que te ha enviado la adolescencia_

_Son solo obstáculos, piedras en el camino_

_Que te quieren llevar a la demencia_

_Te sientes sola, te sientes incomprendida_

_No pidas en vano, no le ruegues a la vida_

_Todo esto es como una copa_

_Mitad llena, mitad vacía_

_Pero solo tú eliges con cual te quedas._

_Ay tú, muchacha, deja de llorar_

_¿Acaso no sabes que este mal rato, el viento se lo llevará?_

_Deja al tiempo ser, deja al tiempo vivir_

_Que si impides su avance_

_Serás tú la que va a morir_

_No te caigas, no desfallezcas_

_Párate cada vez que una roca se atraviese_

_Despierta cada vez que una pena te adormezca_

_Sé fuerte, sé optimista_

_Por el momento es solo una pesadilla_

_Lucha por tu felicidad_

_No temas a la soledad_

_Los quince años son de engaños_

_Ya te lo he dicho_

_Los quince años solo duran solo un año_

* * *

_**El poema es de mi creación, lo poco y nada de poeta que tengo.**_

_**Besos.**_


End file.
